Two Sides One Story
by Brown-eyedFiction
Summary: ***Complete***Evelyn and Rick provide you with each of their versions of their fist date. Chapter 5: Last chapter, Rick takes Evelyn to a place she'll never forget, and finds a perfect way in 'Ending the Evening!' Please Review!
1. Evelyn's Side Part One

Two Sides; One Story  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
First Date  
  
P.O.V.: Evelyn Carnahan  
  
Part One  
  
In the words of my dear older brother, my night bloody sucked.  
  
I should be proud of myself though; after all, I lived to tell about it, and that should be good enough for me.  
  
So, why isn't it; may you ask? Well, may I remind you; you didn't go dancing with Rick O'Connell last night. Please don't get me wrong! The man's a wonderful dancer. He really swept me off my feet, and right into... another couple. Luckily, my boyfriend didn't speak a word of Egyptian so when he asked for a translation I replied with a few words that didn't result in the world's first Egyptian man to fly without wings.  
  
Let me start from the beginning; I had no idea the night would be ruined. And believe me; you would have concluded the same thing the moment you first laid eyes on him. I cannot remember every wonderful detail of his wardrobe but I do recall him not wearing a tie of any sort. This was absolutely fine by me, of course. Dressing up wasn't one of his-what do Americans call it?-things, I believe. He wore a simple white collared shirt with a black tuxedo-like jacket with matching dress pants. One word....  
  
Stunning.  
  
I had to give the man credit. I bet he's the only man in the world who has ever sent a three thousand year-old creature to the grave, saved the world, and still have the nerve to dress up and go dancing. But let's not talk about that.  
  
Awestruck was not the only word to describe me as he presented me with a bouquet of lilies,-which strangely looked familiar I might add-I was also hit with the sting of jealousy for the only outfit I prepared was a simple black dress. I felt so ridiculous.  
  
After some basic conversation he offered me his arm and walked me to the car. Opening the door for me, he forcibly chuckled.  
  
"Don't expect me to be a professional waltzer."  
  
I sat in the car and, as calmly as I could, replied,  
  
"I'm no expert either."  
  
Smiling boyishly, he shut the door, walked to the other side of the car and got in. "Then why er' we going dancing?" I glanced at my toes poking from my new, shiny, black shoes.  
  
"Something different, I suppose." Then I quickly added. "Is that all right?" I hoped we weren't about to do something he hated.  
  
"S'okay with me." Lord, I loved his accent. It's funny, but each time he talks to me, I always feel blood rushing to my head, even when he swears.  
  
My thoughts evaporated as the car started, and we, as a couple, began our first date  
  
****Author's Notes**** Yeah, it's short. But it will get better, I promise! I'm thinking of starting a little series with this one. It will have one basic plot (ya know, an experience poor Evelyn and Rick will endure) but be told from two points of view. (Rick and Evelyn's, as if you didn't know) The fanfic will include mostly humor and romance, because that's what I love writing about. Review! Review! REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Lady-Evie 


	2. Rick's Side Part One

Two Sides; One Story  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
First Date  
  
P.O.V. Rick O'Connell  
  
Part One  
  
"Forget this!"  
  
The tie landed on floor with a 'thud,' and I cursed it. Why the hell would guys wanna wear stuff like that anyway? It's pointless if you ask me.  
  
In fact, this whole dating thing is pointless. Why should I have to put up with stuff like this? I'm acting like a total softy just for some girl. I paused and thought about it. This wasn't just some girl.  
  
This was Evelyn Carnahan.  
  
Glancing in the mirror, I gulped.  
  
'Oh! Straighten up, will ya! Don't you remember? You're the macho man! Tough-stuff-fight-first-ask-questions-later O'Connell! That's you! Are you gonna let her turn you into a big ol' hearts-and-flowers lovesick puppy?'  
  
NO!  
  
I grabbed the keys, and proudly marched to the car. On the outside, I can do anything! On the inside...  
  
Help!  
  
***  
  
Let's see... did she say third house on the left... or right? Well, I'll try right. The car came to a stop and I turned it off as I observed the premises.  
  
"Nice place..." I murmured. I got out of the car and began the long walk of no return. This was it! I pushed the doorbell, and a thought struck me.  
  
I didn't get her anything!  
  
Desperately, I began to search for anything I could give her. I started rummaging through my pockets.  
  
5 bucks?  
  
Nope.  
  
A wrist watch?  
  
Yeah right.  
  
Suddenly, something caught my eye. Sitting there, about two feet away, wasting away in the ground, was my only hope. Lilies! Perfect! I grabbed a couple from Evelyn's small garden, and broke off the roots. She wouldn't notice, right?  
  
Right?  
  
I gained my posture, as the door opened. Standing in the doorframe was Evelyn. My god! She looked amazing! Her hair was down and curled, and she wore a black sparkly dress that ended at her kneecaps. On her feet wear black toe-open heals, and a small bracelet was dangling from her left ankle.  
  
I felt my eyes go wide in amazement; like a kid at Christmas. Her reply was a blush as she avoided my eyes.  
  
"Your right on time." She said coolly as she faced me.  
  
You look... wonderful." I heard myself say.  
  
Wonderful was not the word.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
We stood there in silence for a few moments, until I finally realized she was waiting on me. Promptly I offered her my arm, and we walked to the car. I open the door for her and she got in smiling at me. I hope that meant I was doing well so far. I decided to break the silence.  
  
"Just so you know I-uh can't dance." I admitted.  
  
Please don't laugh at me.  
  
"Well, that makes two of us." She stated. It was my turn to smile. I shut the door and walked around to the other side of the car. As I got in I asked her why she wanted to go dancing.  
  
"Something different, I suppose. Is that all right with you?" she seemed concerned. It was like I gave her a hint of not wanting to go.  
  
"S'okay with me." I assured her.  
  
What she didn't know is: if I was with her, doing anything I hated, I'd automatically begin to love it.  
  
Heh... so long tough-stuff. Hello lovesick puppy.  
  
****Author's Notes**** Yay! Two chapters so far, I hopefully will stop at five. That's my goal. Oh, and just so you know, I have no idea if Rick would really act this way, so please work with me. I don't think I mentioned that Rick and Evelyn don't belong to me. But now I have, so... yeah... Hopefully I'll update sometime this week. I now leave with my review jingle:  
  
Okay folks, you know, What you should do. So, click on the button, Entitled "Review!"  
  
Yeah, stinks doesn't it?  
  
Lady-Evie 


	3. Evelyn's Side Part Two

Two Sides; One Story  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
First Date  
  
P.O.V.: Evelyn Carnahan  
  
Part Two  
  
I'm never dancing again!  
  
We had only been dancing a few moments. A slow song had come on and the two of us were swaying to the steady beat. I was leaning my head on his shoulder and our arms were wrapped around each other. Pure bliss it was.  
  
Unfortunately, we both failed to realize, the upcoming couple. They were a bit 'filled up' as Rick calls it, but we still could have avoided colliding with them. In a tenth of a second all four of us were on the flour in a tangled mess. As if he wanted more embarrassment the man (who spoke no English whatsoever) jumped up and started rattling on to Rick about how bad of a dancer I was in Arabic. I will never repeat what he called me.  
  
Rick, who suddenly found me blushing with embarrassment as well as fear, jumped up as well and grabbed the man by his shirt collar, leveling their eyes. He demanded what the man was thinking by running into us. Seeing that Rick was nearly and foot and a half taller that he was, the man apologized quickly. But this wasn't good enough for Rick, who only tightened his grip. I then decided to take action.  
  
"Rick, dear, put him down."  
  
"What did he say to you, Evelyn?" Rick demanded, not bothering to look at me.  
  
"Nothing that should be thought twice about. Now, put him down."  
  
"Evelyn, tell me what he said." Rick was trying to keep cool, but it wasn't showing.  
  
I glanced around, all eyes were in the room were on me, there was only silence. I needed to end this, and I needed to end it now.  
  
"Rick, you put him down now, or I'll never speak to you again!" This got his attention.  
  
Okay, new strategy: show him you mean business.  
  
Hesitantly, he let the man reach the floor in one piece. Once he got his footing, the man grabbed his girl and the two dashed off without another word. I glared at the crowd who dispersed after a moment or so. My eyes went back to Rick. Giving him the very same glare, I turned and left the building.  
  
~~~  
  
After glancing through endless rows of cars, I stepped in Rick's and sat down. I then began waiting for the owner of the car to come and get me out of the horrid place. About a minute later, Rick too, was in the car.  
  
"Please take me home." I said coldly.  
  
"Evie..." he began.  
  
"I don't want to here it. If you intend to handle the rest of the evening as you did in there, then there is no use in continuing this."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you know how embarrassing that was? To-To have all those people staring at me? Do you even care that you may have just ruined my reputation?"  
  
I failed to notice he was getting closer to me.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"You know, they'll probably never let us in there again! I've never been kicked out of a place! I swear O'Connell if-"  
  
I was cut off abruptly as his lips met mine. I felt myself go weak in the knees and was thankful I was sitting down. Rick's kiss was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I closed my eyes dreamily as all problems left me. He slowly pulled away, and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Calm down, I was just gonna apologize."  
  
I grumbled.  
  
"I hate it when you do that. I can never seem to stay mad at you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He kissed me on the nose. "Lemme make it up to you."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
And that's what I did, I trusted him.  
  
Guess where that led me.  
  
***  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
I shook my head 'yes' for the seventh time.  
  
"You don't have to get it if you don't want it."  
  
"Rick, I'm absolutely sure that's what I want."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
The nerve! I was hungry, and only a sixteen ounce steak could seize my apatite. The waiter blinked twice as he glanced from me to my dinning companion. Rick motioned with his finger for the skinny man to come closer. When he did so, Rick whispered something inaudible to the waiter who resulted in nodding as he backed away. He then walked slowly into the next room eyeing me cautiously.  
  
"What did you tell him?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just that." he paused, thinking about his answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...I told him it was our first date." He smiled innocently, and I returned it.  
  
"That was sweet." I replied.  
  
Ooh... he's lying through his teeth.  
  
Please forgive me. This is not one of my favorite places to dine. If I recall, the last time I entered this restaurant was when Jonathan drank nine glasses of wine. I must admit not one of the other diners (including myself) were thrilled with his rendition of "Row Your Boat" while standing on the cart our waiter was pushing.  
  
No, not at all.  
  
Rick shifted position on his chair.  
  
"Having a good time?" he asked.  
  
"You could say that..."  
  
Realizing he wasn't going to answer, I picked up the beverage list to past the time. I heard him move again so I looked over to see what he was doing. With a worried look on his face he was rummaging through his pockets. He looked as though he misplaced something. After a minute or so he let out a sigh of relief, I guess he found whatever he was looking for. Only then did he realize I was looking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head and stared back at the list I was holding. I wonder what he was holding in his pocket that made him worry so much.  
  
My thoughts were once again interrupted as our food arrived.  
  
****Author's Notes**** Wow, I think this is the longest thing I've ever written. Yay me! Looks like this is gonna bee longer than I intended. Oh well... Thank you so much for reviewing my last two chapters! It makes me think I doing okay with this. Please review! Comments are welcome!  
  
Lady-Evie 


	4. Rick's Side Part Two

Two Sides; One Story  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
First Date  
  
P.O.V. Rick O'Connell  
  
Part Two  
"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Evelyn sighed as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "You're doing wonderfully."  
  
"Thanks," I mumbled. I was surprised I could speak at all. Evelyn being this close and personal was pure heaven. I could have stayed like this forever...  
  
"Uh... Rick?" she said rather quickly.  
  
"Yeah?" I glanced down at her. She had her eyes locked on something. Something to the right of us. I turned my attention to where she was looking.  
  
As I turned my head, I felt us collide with something. A moment later I had a pounding in my head and found myself on the floor. I bet you anything Evelyn won't tell anyone the position we happen to fall in. I was on my back on the floor and she... well she was on top of me. That's all I'm sayin'.  
  
When I looked at her she gazed down at me; this caused our eyes to meet. I felt myself blush as I noticed she too turned a light shade of pink. I was about to ask her if she was all right when I realized it wasn't only our position she was blushing about.  
  
The guy we happen to run into was speaking, what sounded like Arabic, to Evelyn. I didn't get any of what the squirt was sayin,' but I knew it wasn't anything good. So me being well... me jumped up and grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, running into us?" I demanded. He hiccupped into my face, making me realize what the situation was. This guy had really filled himself up.  
  
He mumbled a few words in a pathetic tone. Probably cursing at me or somethin'; my grip became tighter. I was about to punch his lights out when:  
  
"Rick, dear, put him down."  
  
Heh, if anyone could understand this guy it was Evelyn.  
  
"What did he say to you, Evelyn?" I demanded. I hope this guy had a good doctor.  
  
"Nothing you should think twice about now put him down." I felt the anger in her voice.  
  
"Evelyn, tell me what he said." I new she was mad, but nothing she could say or do could stop me from creaming this pipsqueak.  
  
"Rick, you put him down now, or I'll never speak to you again!"  
  
I stand corrected.  
  
I froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, and then I slowly put him down. This weasel had been touched by an angel.  
  
The dweeb ran off with his girlfriend, leaving Evelyn, me, and a crowd of about 200 people. Where did they come from?  
  
I turned back to Evelyn who was now giving me one of her death glares. It literally sends a chill down my spine. Cripes, I'm in trouble now. She turns, and leaves without saying another word.  
  
~~  
  
Thirty seconds later, I'm standing outside; about half a yard from my car. I'm still debating as to whether I should get in or not. Evelyn seems really mad. I guess I'll do what every ex-legionnaire does when he's been gotten the best of:  
  
Beg for mercy.  
  
I open the car door and get in. She doesn't bother to look at me, which I expected. She instead speaks coldly.  
  
"Please take me home." I know I'm doing badly when she wants the night to end early. I guess I'd better apologize while I can.  
  
"Evie..."  
  
"I don't want to here it. If you intend to handle the rest of the evening as you did in there, then there is no use in continuing this."  
  
Ouch, that's harsh.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you know how embarrassing that was? To-To have all those people staring at me? Do you even care that you may have just ruined my reputation?"  
  
Reputation? She has a reputation?  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"You know, they'll probably never let us in there again! I've never been kicked out of a place! I swear O'Connell if-"  
  
She had gotten me once tonight, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. I kissed her. And it must have worked because she kissed me back. Man, I love Evelyn's kisses. They really get to me. Hell, I'm surprised she hasn't used them as my weak spot. Keep this under your hat, mind you.  
  
I pulled away slowly, looking into her amber eyes. I love her eyes, too. They always seem to pull me in. Kind of like an invisible force. One that-  
  
Ugh, slap me. I'm turning into Shakespeare.  
  
"Calm down, I was just gonna apologize." I chuckled. Her reply was one of her trademark 'Ooh's'. She's been doing these since we met, and Jonathan assures me she's even done it before that.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I can never seem to stay mad at you."  
  
"Yeah, I know," I kiss her on the head and smile suddenly, for an idea pops into my head. "Lemme make this up to you." She rolls her eyes in annoyance, and asks how I plan to do that.  
  
"Just trust me," I assure her.  
  
~~  
  
I said I had an idea, but I didn't say it was a good one.  
  
There's a restaurant down the street from where we were. It's one of those fancy places with prices that put a hole in your pocket. You know cloth napkins and French guys with pointy mustaches. It is a nice place, though, and I figure if I spend a lot on Evelyn, she'd be at least grateful.  
  
She's gotta funny way of showing her gratitude.  
  
"I'll have a sixteen ounce steak, medium rare please." I did a double take as Evelyn gave the menu to the waiter. A sixteen ounce steak?  
  
"Hon, you sure that's what you want?" I tried to be sincere. She nodded,  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, that's a lot of food. You think you can eat that much?"  
  
"Of course, Rick." She seemed sure of herself; I should have quit while I was ahead.  
  
"Are you positive?" She was getting that irritated look, and I know Irritated Evelyn is everyone's enemy. I had walked right into another fight; luckily though, this one took only a few minutes. I suddenly stopped however, when I realized the waiter was still, well... waiting.  
  
"Okay then. If that's what you want." Evelyn nodded her approval. Before the waiter walked away though, I tugged on his shirt and motioned him to come closer, and he did just that.  
  
"Hey, give her an eight ounce. See, she's had a lot of wine this evening." Yeah, I know, it was mean, but I forgot to mention to her I only had a couple of twenty's left in my wallet. Apparently, I had less money than I thought. The skinny man nodded as he backed away narrowing his eyes at my date.  
  
Oops.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Evelyn asked carefully.  
  
"Just that..." I need something believable, or I could call this a night.  
  
"Well?" she cocked her head to the side.  
  
"...that it's our first date." I finished. Yeah, that's believable.  
  
"That was sweet." Her eyes softened.  
  
She bought it?  
  
We sat there in silence for a few moments. Neither of us looked at each other. Figuring there was going to be no speaking until the food arrived, I placed my hands in my pocket and sighed. Then I felt it.  
  
Or rather felt where it should be. I thought I was going to be sick. I felt all around in the pocket I supposedly put it in, but my small treasure was no where to be found. Unless...  
  
Wait!  
  
I know! I placed it in my back pocket so I wouldn't lose it. Sighing in relief I wrapped my hand around the item and held it close. No way was I going to let this slip out of my grasp, much like our date for example. But things could only get better for me; I had a feeling, especially since I had something big up my sleeve.  
  
Or rather, in my pocket.  
  
****Author's Notes**** Dun, Dun, Duh! Hey, I was wondering, did anyone catch the line from TMR? I put it in here by accident. So, see if you can find it. Hopefully, I'll finish this in the next chapter. I'm thinking I'll combine both points of view to make things interesting. You know to review, right?  
  
Lady-Evie 


	5. Ending the Evening

Two Sides; One Story  
  
By: Lady-Evie  
  
First Date  
  
Note: Each time you see '********' the point of view changes, k? Evelyn starts out first cause of the ladies first rule.  
  
Ending the Evening  
  
Dinner was over with quickly. We ate in pure silence; aside from when Rick asked how good the food was. I replied by nodding as I smiled. I didn't really want to tell him my food was ice cold. Rick left the waiter a small sum of money, and the two of us left quietly. As we proceeded to get in his car he glanced at his watch.  
  
"Well, according to your brother, we gotta half an hour before curfew." He said as the car started.  
  
"What shall we do until then?" I asked.  
  
********  
  
I paused in thought when she asked what we were going to do until I had to bring her home. We've done pretty much everything a couple does on a first date, I think. So what's left? As I pulled the car out of the parking lot I was suddenly struck with an idea. My memory clicked as I remember a conversation I had with Jonathan. I had asked him what Evelyn considered a good time. Seeing is how my thought of a good time included things not suitable to talk about.  
  
'You know my sister as well as I do, old boy. She loves anything and I mean anything, that's been written down in a book of some sort...'  
  
I've only listened to Jonathan once. Unfortunately, it involved a fellow American's toolkit. Evelyn had lost the thing at Humenuptra, so it was never to be seen again. Luckily though, I never have to worry about returning it, the guy's life ended the next day.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Surprise." It was a statement, though it sounded like a question.  
  
This was my last chance.  
  
********  
  
The car came to a halt on the side of the street. There were no buildings around for a few miles. I guessed we were just outside London. I then realized we were all alone out here. I suddenly felt myself get very nervous. What were we doing here? After turning off the car, Rick glanced over at me and smiled. My heart was beating a mile a minute, so to calm myself I spoke,  
  
"Rick, why have we pulled over? I-Is something wrong with the car?"  
  
"Nope," he said simply. "This is as good a spot as any."  
  
I gulped. Rick opened the car door and got out. He then shut it and walked around to my side. My stomach began twisting into painful knots as he opened my door.  
  
"You coming?" he asked.  
  
********  
  
I got a good look at her as I offered her my hand to help her out of the car. She seemed very nervous about something. She looked stared at me cautiously, before grasping my offered hand.  
  
Did I miss something?  
  
"You... all right?" I asked worriedly. She never took her eyes off me as we began walking on a worn path leading into a small woods area. It was very dark and from where we were you had a perfect view of the stars. But that wasn't why we were here.  
  
About five minutes later we arrived at a clearing. Still holding her had I guided her to the perfect spot.  
  
********  
  
My palms we like pools of sweat. I still had no idea of what we were doing here. In my freight, I decided to end this charade. As we continued walking I spoke to him.  
  
"I still don't understand why you brought me here. What are you up to?" Rick's reply was a simple chuckle.  
  
"Who said I was up to anything?" he asked smiling sweetly. "Are you sure you're alright? You're acting very strange." I narrowed my eyebrows.  
  
"Well, maybe I wouldn't be acting strange if you had just told me why you've brought me here! I mean you would be acting strange too if-" I froze.  
  
********  
  
Heh... Jackpot. Evelyn had been rattling on about something until she realized just where we were. Her expression was priceless.  
  
"Oh, my God..." she gasped. If possible her mouth got bigger than it already was, as did my smile. Letting go of her hand I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, placing my chin on her head. Evelyn, however, remained frozen in her tracks.  
  
The cityscape had saved my date.  
  
********  
  
It was truly the most amazing thing I had ever laid eyes on. London had never looked more perfect. From where we stood you could see for miles. Big Ben was in the distance as well as the bridges. I also caught sight of the British Museum. The lights of the city didn't compare however, to the light reflecting off of the Moon. And the stars completed the picture.  
  
It's beautiful..." I heard myself whisper.  
  
"Your beautiful." He replied. That one comment of his, though it consisted of just two words, turned my evening around.  
  
********  
  
We stood there for a few moments in silence, just enjoying the company of each other. Evelyn slowly took hold of my arms.  
  
"Rick, how did you know about this place?" she asked looking up at me; her voice told me she was still in shock. "I never knew you've been to London before."  
  
"You think all I did in the Legion was fight? I traveled all over, met many people. Well, one night while out driving around here, I had a problem with my car, so naturally I pulled over. After wandering in the woods for a while, I came across this place. I've never forgotten it. I don't believe many people know about it either."  
  
********  
  
I bit my lip, as I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Oh Rick, I sorry I've been so hot headed. What was I thinking?" Rick chuckled. "Don't answer that." I said quickly as I giggled.  
  
"So, did you really have that bad of a time?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely not. er well, aside from crashing into that couple."  
  
"Counted."  
  
"...being forced from dancing at that place..."  
  
"Could have been avoided."  
  
"...you lying to me about what you said to the waiter, and the fact that my food tasted as if it had come from the Ice Age... have I forgotten anything?"  
  
********  
  
I rolled my eyes as she gave me a devious smile. She faced the city once more, and I noticed her eyes sparkled, reflecting off the light of the stars. I asked myself again what I was doing here, and I didn't bother to answer. Slowly, I let go of her shoulders. She replied to this gesture by turning her full body toward me.  
  
"Thank you for showing me this place," she murmured. "It really makes one forget all of their problems... at least, for me."  
  
"Glad to here it." I felt myself start to shake so I put my hands in my pockets. Regrettably, I wasn't cold. My fingers awkwardly touched the small object, and for the second time that night I'm sure I was more nervous than she was.  
  
"Oh dear, we've got only a few minutes before ten. I think it's time we head home, don't you think?" She twisted toward the direction of my car.  
  
She wanted to leave now?  
  
********  
  
It was getting rather late and I knew if I wanted to avoid twenty questions with my brother, I should get home. But Rick had other ideas.  
  
He abruptly grabbed my arm and spun me back in the direction of himself. I gasped loudly for not only was I in startled, I was afraid of what he might do.  
  
"Rick, what-" He pulled me close, and I was once again swallowed by his warmth as well as his touch. My heart began beating rapidly.  
  
"Um... Evelyn, I uh... w-what I mean to say is." he trailed off, obviously at a lost for words. He was now starting to worry me.  
  
"Rick, is something wrong?" I placed both my hands in his looking into his eyes. I had never seen him like this... not counting the time he gave me Mr. Burn's toolkit, during which I remember his repeating use of 'um's' and 'uh's'. In my pondering, I failed to notice he was no longer taller than I was. He had suddenly gotten shorter because  
  
He was on one knee...  
  
********  
  
I got down on one knee. My hands came from my pockets, and in doing so I produced a small velvet box. Shaking like a madman, I did what no other guy probably did on his first date.  
  
"Evelyn, I-I know a guy like me doesn't deserve a girl like you..." At this statement Evelyn covered her mouth with her trembling hands. "...and I also know that these past few weeks have been pure hell for you-"  
  
"No, Rick, they haven't."  
  
"P-Please let me finish." I said quickly. She nodded as I took a breath. "We haven't been together for very long... but since the first day I saw you... I can't get you outta my mind. You mean the world to me... and I can't imagine going through life without you..." I opened the small gift, and held it up to her.  
  
"Oh, my God..." Evelyn breathed. Though she spoke through her hands I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. And that made me fell a little better.  
  
"Evelyn Carnahan, will-will you marry me?"  
  
********  
  
...I felt as though I was going to faint. My knees were so weak I was surprised I could stand up. Tears blurred my vision, as I looked from the ring to him.  
  
He whispered so calmly the words I've wanted to hear since that day we shared a kiss a Humenuptra.  
  
"Evelyn Carnahan, will-will you marry me?"  
  
I opened my mouth, but no words were spoken. I instead cried my eyes out. Rick worriedly asked,  
  
"Oh, God Evelyn, did I make you cry?" He started to stand.  
  
"Yes!" I bawled.  
  
"I'm sorry, if-if you want to we can-" he paused.  
  
********  
  
She was in tears.  
  
"God, Evelyn, did I make you cry?" I felt so stupid; maybe this wasn't the best idea...  
  
"Yes," she whimpered. Oh God, I made her cry. This was terrible.  
  
"I'm sorry, if-if you want to we can-"  
  
Wait a minute. W-What did she say?!  
  
"D-Did you say 'yes I made you cry' or 'yes you-"  
  
"I want to marry you, Rick O'Connell!" she shouted. We were immediately in each other's arms, hugging and kissing. I pretty sure I died and went to heaven.  
  
********  
  
"D-Did you say 'yes I made you cry' or 'yes you-"  
  
"I want to marry you, Rick O'Connell!" I cried out.  
  
It took a few moments for it all to sink in. But when it did we were at once in an embrace. I kissed him, and he kissed me. We held each other and whispered things that had no meaning; the words we used were used only to comfort each other. I loved every minute of it. Unfortunately, we eventually pulled apart.  
  
"Well... um that went well." Rick said.  
  
"It was wonderful." I said dreamily.  
  
We then began to walk back to his car; my mind was filled with thoughts of the future. I glanced over at Rick and smiled. When he returned it I realized that miracles can happen.  
  
I knew this because Rick was my miracle.  
  
********  
  
After an extremely long period of embracing my new fiancée' I spoke to her in the calmest matter.  
  
"Well... um that went well."  
  
"It was wonderful..." she said absentmindedly. I smiled.  
  
"So, uh what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, we both know there is someone who is probably wondering of my whereabouts."  
  
"True," I shook my head.  
  
"So, I say we get home and give Jonathan a good well deserved surprise." My smile widened, greatly.  
  
"I like the way you think." Placing my arm around her we began our trip back to my car. As I opened the car door for her I mentally asked myself a question.  
  
'Could life get any better than this?'  
  
It wasn't a question that would normally come from a guy like me. But it was the kind of question that would come from a guy like me...  
  
with a girl like Evelyn.  
  
**End**  
  
****Author's Notes**** It over! Yay! I wanna apologize for the ending part there. I made it too sappy didn't I? Typical... Uh... I'm not sure but I think some of the dialogue is not originally mine, I think I've either read it or heard it from somewhere. If this is the case I apologize. Please don't sue me! Let's see... That you so much for reviewing this! I especially want to thank RickEvie4eva and Natters for reading and leavening a review to each chapter! I feel great knowing I did a good job on my stories. Thank you for your support! Until next time,  
  
Lady-Evie 


End file.
